The present invention relates to a device for the stranding, or stranding-on, of stranding elements of a cable, which device comprises a driveable stranding member and storage receivers for the stranding elements.
Devices of this type are already known, for instance as so-called basket stranding machines, i.e. stranding machines in which storage bobbins are conducted on a path which is concentric to the axis of the machine and/or to the movable cable core, and wherein the stranding elements come from storage bobbins to be brought together at a stranding point (stranding nipple). Another known type of stranding-on, for instance for stranding individual wires on a continuous cable core, has a tangential arrangement of the storage bobbins (European Patent A1 0166484).
These known systems have the disadvantage of relatively long set-up times for replacement of the full storage bobbins or drums by empty ones, the need for additional operating personnel, as well as a lesser flexibility in the use of the machine devices.